sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Plik:Sonic Lost World - Wii U - Tropical Coast Zone 2
Opis (also known as Juice Archipelago 1) S-Rank Time: 3 minutes 40 seconds Are you ready for something completely different? Because the Fruit Archipelago stages are just that--much of the gameplay is made up of Sonic bringing fruit over to these chopping blades, and it feels very Mario-like. Even the music sounds like it could've been lifted from Super Mario Sunshine. In addition, you have wide open, pretty nonlinear sections of this stage, where Sonic is free to roam around as he pleases, another characteristic of many 3-D Mario games (at least until Super Mario Galaxy). I know this is a point of contention for many Sonic fans, who either want Sonic to differentiate himself from Mario or do not like the Super Mario platformers. Personally, I like it because I love the Mario games (at least when they try to do something new), but I can understand those viewpoints. Needless to say, there are some Sonic fans who harbor some pretty deep resentment towards Nintendo--this SEGA-Nintendo exclusivity deal is making it grow even more bitter. Much of this seems to come from people who grew up with the SEGA-Nintendo rivalry in the 16-bit days and want to keep the rivalry going. I was a full participant in it, on the SEGA side, but I realized how stupid Console Wars are when I was about 12 years old. I am a consumer, not an investor, and have no point in picking a side. Rather, I can enjoy both sides, just as I'm doing now. The stage itself repeatedly puts hostile gigantic fruits in Sonic's way. They'll chase after Sonic, and Sonic has to lure them into the spinning blades that's always somewhere nearby. When this happens, they get chopped into a geyser of juice, which will transport Sonic to the next location. Each fruit does something a bit different: - Apples chase after Sonic. Pretty straightforward. - Watermelons also chase after Sonic, but they sometimes jump up and slam on the ground, producing shockwaves. - Oranges leave Sonic alone and can be destroyed, revealing a metal inside. (Anyone who's seen the South Park episode "Pip 2000" will be amused.) - Pineapples, which only appear in Tropical Coast Zone 4, roll away from Sonic. If you're thirsty, be sure to drink some water or whatever before watching this, because this stage WILL make you thirstier. This stage is also the first one in the game to have the Orange Rocket, whom you may recall seeing in Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations. (The Orange Rocket is the only Wisp type that has appeared in all three home console releases where Wisps have appeared. The Red Burst gets the same distinction for the portable releases.) The Orange Rocket performs radically differently than in previous games and is required to complete this stage, though only in the boss battle. When you use an orange rocket, you then aim the crosshairs in the general direction you want Sonic to go, and he will blast off in that direction. If there is a source of gravity nearby, Sonic will fall there. Otherwise, he'll lose a life. Pretty simple. There are also these round floating cannons that Sonic can enter using the Orange Rocket that serves the same purpose, making it kind of like an Orange Rocket chain. Aiming must be done quickly to get that S-Rank, needless to say. This was before the update, so aiming was done entirely through tilting the Wii U GamePad. Master Zik is the boss of this stage and is fought in two phases. In the first phase, he will chase after Sonic with an apple. By now, you should know exactly what to do, but Master Zik will sometimes generate spiked balls that spin around the apple, then fly out at Sonic. This will create a juice geyser, which transports Sonic and Zik to the next area. (Look carefully, and you can see Zik getting shoved by the juice too. The second phase has Zik running away from Sonic and firing ki blasts from his staff. Sonic simply has to attack him repeatedly, though this can be tricky because the ki blasts often get in the way of the Homing Attack. Kirk Thornton voices Master Zik. He is the current voice of Shadow the Hedgehog. Among my videos, you may have already heard him as Jubei in BlazBlue, and as Kisame and Mifune in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. Recently on Toonami, he was also Matthieu in Eureka Seven and Mark in IGPX. Sometimes, I confuse his roles for those of Steve Kramer though. Requested by Randomest672 Kategoria:Filmy